


Zervis Week 2016 - Day 1: Reborn

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Zervis Week 2016 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Day 1 of the Zervis Week 2016 on Tumblr





	Zervis Week 2016 - Day 1: Reborn

\- Daddy! I’m hungry! - said a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Her name was Mavis.

\- I’m not your dad - answered the boy who was cooking the breakfast -. I’m your son.

\- I’m too young to have a son.

\- Here. Your breakfast.

 

Mavis ate her breakfast as fast as possible and left the house.

 

\- Thanks for letting us stay here, Makarov - said the boy to the master of Fairy Tail.

\- My dad saved you when you we’re born. It’s all I can do.

\- I can’t believe that they turned into kids when the curse was removed - said Laxus, behind Makarov.

\- They are good friends now - answered the boy -. But they forgot everything...

\- Over...

\- It’s fine. They didn't know that I exist. And they will remember everything when they grown up.

\- You are like your mother - said Makarov.

\- I have their intelligence but, physically, I’m my father with blonde hair and green eyes.

 

Over smiled. Meanwhile, Mavis was in the guild, playing with Zeref.

 

\- Why is daddy always saying that he's my son? - asked Mavis.

\- He always says that - grumbled Zeref -. When we grow up, we will go everywhere without him.

\- I know that you wouldn’t - murmured Natsu.

\- Why do you say that, Nii-san?

\- Cause I know. He’s very important for you, and you don’t know.

\- He's not important!

\- Oh, really? Larcade, is Over important for them?

 

Larcade smiled. He enjoyed to see his cousins fight,

 

\- They will understand when they grown up, remember? - answered Larcade -. Over said it.

\- Why is he here? - asked Gray.

\- Because we are cousins - answered Natsu.

 

Gray sighed. Zeref pulled Natsu’s clothes.

 

\- Can we go to a job? - asked Zeref.

\- You and Mavis? Ok, but an easy one - answered Natsu -. And show me which one before you go.

\- Let’s see, Mavis! - yelled Zeref. Mavis and Zeref ran to the request board to see the jobs.

\- I need a picture of that - laughed Larcade -. No one would believe me if I say that the emperor is working in a guild, being a child.

\- Here.

 

Reedus gave Larcade a drawing of Zeref and Mavis watching the request board.

 

\- Thank you - said Larcade -. Invel will freak out with that. I need to go. August and his “important meetings”. He wouldn’t let me pass one.

\- Tell me his reactions - asked Natsu.

\- I will.

 

Larcade left Fairy Tail. Zeref approached Natsu with a job. He looked at it.

 

\- Well. It’s easy and not dangerous. You can do it.

\- Yes! - yelled Zeref -. Let’s go, Mavis!

 

They left the guild. Natsu smiled.


End file.
